Pokemon: Cross the Time
by omeganaruto
Summary: The time stream of pokemon, is being destroyed, can 5 trainers deafeat the enemy and save all pokemon. Characters: Satoshi, Kenta, Leo, Hareta, Ryouga


I should tell you before I begin…I stole a little bit from the recent yu-gi-oh movie, basically in this story the "one shot" pokemon stories exist in one universe…now if you try to figure out the timeline of which each takes place….well don't you will be lost

But yeah, its kind of hard to make a different plot for a crossover dealing with time travel. Please forgive me if I get pokemon names/attacks mixed up.

* * *

The air settled as the dust began to rise once more. A dark figure made his on top of the buildings dodging every attack that came his way. Looking behind him he saw the creatures that were firing upon him. Following after another blast, the young teen made his way down the toppling building to the streets below.

"Run, run, little boy," the man watched from above, seeing the teen make his way to the ground. "You shouldn't of thought that you were capable of defeating me!" the man smirked. "especially since its impossible to defeat me." he signaled one of his flying pokemon to get ready to attack.

"_Impossible_" something snapped in the teen. "There is no _Impossible_ in my dictionary." Ryouga spun around to the man standing before him. "And I will show you exactly why." Smirking at his enemy and his army of pokemon.

"I forgot about your _Trigger,_" The man spoke above. "Lets see if what you say is true." mocking the child before him, smirking at him.

The screeching sound once again began to fill through the green haired child's ears. "I don't know what exactly your planning, but I will stop you what ever your doing." he said trying to figure out what exactly the man wanted.

"There is nothing you can do, to stop my plans." the man smiled angered filled his face. "GO LIZARDON! DRAGON RAGE" He signaled to his dragon pokemon. The orange complied to its master's wishes firing its energy blast at the green haired boy.

"I will show you just how strong," Ryouga rolled back his sleeves as he was not worried about the incoming doom. " I REALLY AM!" revealing a gem that was on his left hand. The collision of Dragon rage and the child caused an eruption that caused a shockwave that filled the area with dust.

"I see that you have gotten it in much better control," The red haired man continued watching as the dust began to set. "I am very impressed with your evolution," a figure began to take form in the dust. "Zekrom!" he stared down at the Human/Pokemon hybrid.

"heh, I see that your not surprised." the now transformed Ryouga said at the man. "Most people are taken aback by this form," He smirked through his Darkness body.

"In my time, such things would not be that shocking," he laughed at the boy's try at intimidation.

"Well, Then," Ryouga smirked. "You ain't seen nothing like me before," he leapt at the man.

"Lets see about that," saying that the red haired man signaled to his pokemon to meet at his enemy head on.

* * *

"YAHOOOOO!" The forest was filled with the sound of pokemon having fun, especially one "pokemon" child in particular.

"Emperte" The penguin-type pokemon looked up to see the boy who called him. Jumping through the trees was a small wild child playing with a horde of Eipams behind him. The flightless bird was not worried for his partner was more then likely heading for the pond at the end of the path.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Emperte just smirked knowing his partner was having fun. The evolved penguin continued what he was doing until it hit him.

After the collision the pair began tumbling down the hill as they hit every stop on their way to the pond. The two continued as they both came to the one creature with the smallest fuse of all the pokemon, Iwark.

The fuse was broken, the resting pokemon let out its anger and retaliated. Using iron tail, the giant snake boulder sent the two into the air. The Sinnoh duo finally made it to the water with a splash.

The penguin pokemon slowly floated back up to the surface. Slowly opening Emperte still saw nothing but darkness. He began to reach for his face to see exactly what was blocking his view.

"heh, hehe, Sorry about that Emperte." the black headed kid plopped out of the water as he looked at his friend. "Hey, have you seen my…" being slapped in the face by his own boxers, Hareta's question was cut short. "Thanks buddy!" The boy smiled putting his undergarments on, being totally oblivious to Emperte's moment in his emo corner.

With his pride crushed Emperte stayed in the water, beak deep, as Hareta swam his way back to shore. The small child made his way through the forest as he met many of his pokemon friends. "Good morning Regigigas," Hareta called out to his legendary who was finally waking up from sleeping, Hareta laughed at his funny friend the late bloomer.

Hareta made his way to the edge of the forest, looking down he could his little town the one where his grandpa lived. The dark headed child smiled as he noticed just how great of a peaceful day it was.

"Hey, kid," Hareta's thought was interrupted as an elder boy came running up to him from down the hill. "would your name happen to be Hareta?" he asked, his back pack bouncing in the air.

"Yeah!" Hareta excitedly answered as the man came up to him. "What can I do for you?" he asked looking up to the red headed man.

"Well, I was traveling around, when I heard about you," He grinningly said. "I heard that you had defeated a lot of powerful enemies in such a young life." The child before him was grinning wildly at the compliments. "So I wanted my shot at you while I was still here." that said, the air between the two became different.

Hareta grinned. "YOU KNOW IT," the older boy got serious as he made a move for a monster ball.

"EVERYONE!" the dark headed boy shouted out. The ground began to rumble, the challenger not moving an inch. Out of the forest, a lot of pokemon came pouring out. Six pokemon in particular came standing beside the wild boy.

"All, right, LETS FIGHT!" Hareta said, getting into position he and his team got prepared for their opponent ahead. The other pokemon of the forest became the audience that would soon gaze upon this fight.

"But, would you first put some cloths on?"

* * *

"…" The engine roared, the endless desert insight, the duo made their way to the next destination. The wind flowed through his grayish hair as the sound of his engine roared.

"Leo, did you hear me?" the boy looked down to the girl that was ruining his concentration. "We just got a message from grandfather wanting us to meet them." The pigtailed girl said. "something just doesn't feel right" Leo noticed the girl in his side car starting to think of the worst possible situation.

"It's okay, Mirei…" Looking back at the sand before, Leo assured his companion. "let's go," Revving up the engine, the uniquely motorcycle picked up speed as they headed to their destination.

The two were still far from Mirei's home town, but Leo himself he does enjoy the open road of the endless sand that was sitting in front of him. Leo's coat tails were moving into the wind as the speed of the futuristic motorcycle began to pick up speed. The older boy looked back and noticed that the girl beside him was really worried, the dust was blowing into her out fit when usually she would try to cover up. The white marked boy sighed looking back at the road.

"Hang on Mirei!" the midriff wearer sat up as she looked forward, seeing what the boy was talking about. Up ahead lied a large dune of sand, the red haired looked up to see what exactly the boy was thinking, she just saw him smirking.

"Leo!" Mirei prepared her self as she knew exactly what the teen was thinking.

With one last smirk, the large motorcycle launched it self into the air. The girl knew exactly what Leo was trying to tell her, she now knows what ever was happening she could trust him. She enjoyed herself as they flew through the air…

* * *

"What power," Hareta said as another one of his pokemon fell to the power of the trainer before him. "Lucario are you okay." he ran up to his fallen pokemon.

"How pathetic, this is a power of someone who defeated legends," the man laughed, "Bossgodora, finish it off!" The large steel like pokemon took down the lightning beast Rentorar.

"Why are you doing this," the dark headed child shook as the massive normal-legend pokemon fell near him. "Regigigas!" Hareta said looking down at him, he turned back to the man.

"My reasons, are for my own accord." he answered the small child, his pokemon starting to attack the pokemon of the forest, Hareta's friends. The screeching sound once again filled the air.

"That voice!" Hareta grabbed his ears listening to the sound. "Where is it coming from?" The voice of the pokemon ranged out through his head, as it screamed in pain.

"Interesting," the red aired boy looked at the small child. "Now, Ringuma, release that pent up energy." With an explosion the large bear pokemon released its fist onto the small child. "Now there is no need to worry about you." Turning to leave the man began to leave, his opponent defeated.

"You think so," The long haired teen, quickly turned around in surprise. "You didn't count the other pokemon that's here, did you?" Hareta grinned, grasping Ringuma large paw in his hand. "AQUA JET NOW!" from behind the boy Emperte struck the bull's eye on the large pokemon's gut, sending it flying back at its trainer.

"Denryu, return to me!" The electric pokemon returned from the rivers as it stood next to its trainer's side. "Bossgodora!" Throwing the Snake-like rock pokemon to the side, the large steel pokemon made its way to its owner.

"Let me show you a real Tri-attack!" with a signal with his hand, his three pokemon prepared their attacks.

With most of his pokemon and his friends were down, Hareta stood his ground as he saw the three charging their attacks. The small child was pushed back as his partner stood between him and the attackers. "Emperte…" The penguin smiled at Hareta as it made sure that his partner is not injured.

"Precious!" the man before them mocked the child. "Flame Thrower, Ice Beam, Thunder," Lift his hand. "RELEASE!" Ringuma, Bossgodora, and Denryu all released their attack respectively, all three attacks came together to form a triangle like object heading for its target.

"EMPERTE!" with an explosion, Hareta screamed out to his friend that took the full impact. The screeching once again returned as the small boy clutched his ears in pain of that suffering cry.

"It seems as though my time is up." he said, turning around. "I no longer have any use for you guys anymore!" one more loud screech was heard, as the man turned around to see that the three pokemon no longer were there, he continued his way.

"What happened to the pokemon?" The dark headed child said, he could no longer hear the voices of the pokemon they were fighting. The man just laughed and continued his way, until he heard some movement from behind him.

The tall man was taken by this as he quickly turned around. "Thanks Deoxys!" as the dust fell, a strange looking pokemon was there seemingly taken the shot for the penguin pokemon from any damage. Hareta was grinning at his out of this world friend.

"The space pokemon, Deoxys didn't know you owned such a unique pokemon, little boy!" the man smiled, the DNA pokemon changed from its defense form to its normal form.

"He is my friend!" Hareta said running up to the last two remaining pokemon that stood by him, preparing for battle.

"Sure." The man replied, with a different expression on his face. Suddenly the screeching noise once again flood the area as a large hole appeared behind the man. "Well, now I must Abide you a due…see you next time." The red haired man leapt backwards into the hole, both disappearing.

"WAIT!" with his two pokemon, Hareta stopped at where the man disappeared. "What did he mean by that?" The ground began to shake, as every thing around the boy disappeared.


End file.
